catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Echostream - " Hello Oceankit " Mistdapple sighed. She missed Fangkit so much. Striker looked through the bushes. Magicheart screeched in pain. Swiftflight's head whipped around. He scented rogue, and could just make out a pair of eyes through the bushes. But he ran over to Magicheart. "What's the matter?" he asked urgently. Echostream pads in. Echostream lays down sadly. "The kits." Wolftail breathed, running over to his mate Echostream pads around Echostream looks for Barkfoot. Barkfoot padded in. Echostream runs to Barkfoot. Echostream - " Barkfoot ? " "What?" he asked. Echostream - " Nothing , i am just happy to see you " Echostream sits down Echostream pads in and starts washing cut. Magicheart wailed. Striker laughed. He looked around. "Oceanleap," He called softly. No reply. Echostream jumps up and runs to Magicheart whats wroung Echostream turns to Striker growling "Gawd Echostream. All I want to know. Where's Oceanleap!" Striker hissed Why! She growled Swiftflight stalked up to Striker. "Oceanleap is dead." he growled Echostream - " Happy now! " Iceberry: -turns head in confusion- Echosteam falls on ground blood starts coming out of wound on shoulder Darkfang:*pads over* what?... Echostream starts washing cut Echostream limps to den "Echostream! Whats wrong?" Barkfoot asked his mate. Ravenheart looked at Striker. "Oceanleap is dead, and so is Her MATE, her true mate, my brother, Grayheart. He killed himself so he could be with her. Now I suggest you leave. Now." Echostream pads in limping a little. Echostream lays down and looks for Barkfoot Barkfoot lays down by Echostream. Striker's eyes widened. (SKIPPING) Magicheart looked at her two kits. A tiny black and white she-cat looked at her with her closed eyes. A gray tabby tom mewed. "Can we name the black and white cat, Twilightkit?" She asked her mate. (I get Twilightkit. sorry. :/ Nighty98 gets to have the other one.) "Of course, And I think the grey tabby should be Graykit, in memory of your father." He mewed to his mate. Ravenheart nodded at Striker. Yea, you're not her mate anymore, now, I think you should leave the way you came in, before I have to SHOW you out. He snarled at the rouge. Magicheart looked at Striker. 'Ashpelt?' She thought. 'No! He couldn't be!' Striker's eyes grew sad. "I at least want to join." He meowed Barkfoot looked at Striker. Striker closed his eyes. "Oceanleap was my mate and Magicheart, Silverstripe and Ashpelt are my kits. Not Grayheart's. Only Grayheart knows that I was her mate." He meowed. Hawkfire stared in surprise at the WindClan warrior. "You've been keeping that secret all along? I knew about it, though. I've seen how you act around Oceanleap and Magicheart, you cheeky tom," she purred. Her flame-colored tail thumped against the ground excitedly. "What will happen now?" Sunblaze's eyes flickered with anger. "Hawkfire, stay out of Striker's business. That's his to keep, not yours. Now come with me to collect herbs," he ordered. Hawkfire flattened her ears and leaped to her paws, following Sunblaze out of the camp. "What are we looking for? You didn't drag me out here so that you could push me into the brambles, did you?" Hawkfire asked, her voice quivering in amusement. "We're looking for mallow and comfrey, and some catmint would be nice as well,' Sunblaze replied. "I'll go to the RiverClan border to collect the mallow, you go collect catmint on the WindClan-ThunderClan border, and we'll meet to go into our side of the forest to collect some comfrey," Hawkfire called behind her as she raced into the trees. Sunblaze purred with amusement before heading the opposite direction. Heatherdove looked from her hunting to see Hawkfire looking for herbs. "Hello!" Brackenpaw watched Hawkfire. Heatherdove tasted the air and traced Brackenpaw's scent. "Hello, young one. Come to hunt?" Brackenpaw nodded. (He has a crush on Hawkfire XDD) He leaped in the air and followed Heatherdove Blackpelt walks in Striker nods. He hung his head. Dreampaw runs up to Sunblaze. Hawkfire, with a mouthful of mallow stalks, dipped her head to Heatherdove. "Nice day, isn't it? How's the hunting?" Her pale green gaze flicked to Brackenpaw. "Whatcha staring at? Is there mallow in my fur?" Sunblaze's warm amber gaze brightened as Dreampaw stopped next to him. "Hey, Dreampaw! What are you doing out here?" Heatherdove sighed. "Not so good. All I was able to find was this scrawny rabbit." Brackenpaw shook his head. "Nothin'." He crouched down, seeing a bundle of white fur flash in front of him. He found himself chasing after a rabbit. Leaping on it, he felt his claws sink into the warm meat. He turned aorund with it dangling in his jaws. (Hm...I was wondering, is it possible for me to join WC as Icestorm (WC) - fluffy white she-cat?) "Um.. well, a while ago you told me I had a prohecy... well... do you know what it's about?" Dreampaw asked. Echostream pads in and looks for Barkfoot. Hawkfire's tail flicked. "Nonsense, Heatherdove! Hunting is always good." Her eyes narrowed to playful green slits. "I challenge you to a hunting war! Whoever catches the most prey by sundown gets the first pick on the fresh-kill pile. Deal?" Her gaze was warm as Brackenpaw set down the rabbit in front of her. "Great catch!" "My dear Dreampaw, StarClan hasn't told me anything yet. I'll let you know if anything happens, I promise," Sunblaze's mew shook with worry. Echostream pads over to Sunblaze. Sunblaze padded into the camp, his mouth full of catmint and comfrey, and padded to his den. He set down the herbs inside before coming back out. He padded over to Echostream. "Do you need something?" Echostream - " I have been feeling hot and heavy lately." Sunblaze tipped his head to one side. "Are you mates with any tom?" Echostream - " Yes Barkfoot " Sunblaze nodded. "Come into my den." Echostream pads in looks for Barkfoot. Echostream - pads out still looking for Barkfoot. Barkfoot sat down nervously watching Echostream. Echostream looks at Barkfoot with happy wide eyes. Heatherdove eyes Echostream. How come SHE gets the toms? Echostream looks at Heatherdove " Hello Heatherdove " Heatherdove flicked her ear in acknowledgment and padded away, sighing. Echostream's eyes dull in sadness. ( Have i just lost my closest friend ) Heatherdove sat on a rocky overlook. She hasn't been a warrior nearly as long as me! Why does she get a mate, and not me? Maybe I'll never have someone to love.. Echostream rolls on back with paws in the air and wonders if Heatherdove and Blackpelt would ever like echother. Heatherdove pads into camp ans sits down next to her friend. "I'm sorry, Echostream." Echostream jumps up " It's ok Heatherdove " Heatherdove sighed. "No it's not. But I guess I'm going to have to live with it anyways.." Echostream tilts head to the side " ok? " ( Do you wanna rp one pf my kits? ) Echostream lays down looking at the sky. (Sure. But rules say you and the roleplayer of Barkfoor get first pick) Heatherdove lay down next to her. "I want to tell you a secret." ( ok ) Echostream's eyes get wide " ok" "I can connect with StarClan; even when not dreaming or at the Moonpool." Echostream's eyes get wider " Thats so cool and I have a secrest to tell you if you promes to still be my friend after i tell you. " Heatherdove's eyes shone. So I'm not the only one with a secret! "I promise." " I kinda have a demon in side of me that comes out when i am mad or in a fight but i would never hurt a friend." Echostream gets up sighing and walks away sadly. Heatherdove's eyes grew wide. "A demon?!" She shook the thought away and watched her friend walk off. I'm glad you're my friend, Echostream. I truly am. Echostream pads out of camp thinking if she should have told Heatherdove then thinks of course she is my closest friend i would die to save her. Heatherdove padded out of camp to hunt. Should I have told Echostream about my power? Of course I should! She's my closest friend! Echostream sees Heatherdove and runs to her. Heatherdove sees Echowave running and looks arounf widly. "What's wrong? Is there an attack?" Echostream " nope i just wanted to hunt with you " Heatherdove's eyes shone. "I'd love to!" Echostream's eyes glowed " ok " Barkfoot sat down,"Wait! What did Sunblaze say?" he asked Echostream. Echostream " I will be right back Heatherdove " Heatherdove's tail drooped. Figures she'd rather be with her mate.' Heatherdove turned and ran. Barkfoot stood up looking at Echostream. Echostream purred " I am moving to the nursery in half a moon " Barkfoot's eyes widend. Then became happy,"Thats great!" Heatherdove skidded to a halt at the border to Thunderclan territory. Should I go? Echostream purrs then remembers Heatherdove waiting " I have to get back to Heatherdove can we talk when i get back " she looked at him with pleding eyes. Heatherdove thought for a moment. But what about Echostream? Would she miss me? ......... No, as long as she has Barkfoot, she'd be happy; with or without me. Barkfoot sat down,"Go," he said. Echostream " thank you " she runs to Heatherdove " No Heatherdove dont go " Barkfoot watched her go. Heatherdove turned. "No one wants me here." Echostream " I want you here. " Barkfoot ran and followed hearing them,"I do too," he said out of breath. Hawkfire poked her head out of the warrior's den, eyes bright with worry. "Heatherdove, I want you here!" she yowled. She bounded after her friend and glanced at Echostream and Barkfoot. Echostream - " please stay Heatherdove. " Barkfoot sat down, his eyes watching his friend. Heatherdove stared at her friends. "If anyone wanted me here, I'd have a mate by now. I've been a warrior for 10 moons!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Echostream - " I wont let you go. " she growled Hawkfire caught up to her and paused to look into her eyes. "If you leave, I'm coming with you." Her voice shook at the thought of leaving the Clan she always loved, but her eyes were hard with determination. "Thats not true," Barkfoot said. Echostream - " If she goes i will go to. " Heatherdove shook her head. "I can't let you do that. I'll go, you stay." Hawkfire's glared at Barkfoot. "You're life isn't true! I'm going with Heatherdove, and that's final!" she hissed. She stepped up to be with her friend. ot. " "If Echostream goes, you know I will," Barkfoot said. Eaglewing sat down listening their conversation,"Don't go," he begged Heatherdove. Hawkfire sat on the border, her tail curled neatly around her small white paws. "I'm not budging. Heatherdove is my friend and I won't betray her," she growled. "Please," Eaglewing begged his blue eyes shining. Echostreams eyes turn black and so does her pelt. Seeing this, Hawkfire bared her teeth at Echostream and unsheathed her claws. "Don't attack us!" she warned. Barkfoot started to groom Echostream's pelt to calm her down,"Don't do this," he said. Echostream voice changes " Ha you think i would attack Heatherdove " "Stop this," Barkfoot said. Eaglewing sat down watching in awe. Hawkfire's back arched and her fur fluffed up. "I didn't mean just Heatherdove. I meant all of us. Calm down, now!" she ordered. Echostreams eyes start flashing from black to green " I cant. "